Bust it Baby, Fang style
by Julie AV
Summary: FaxOne shot, My first oneshot, and first songfic, so ya, I am not going to be picky about the reviews, but just please do it. Thank you!


Paralyzer

**Bust it Baby (Fang style)**

**A/N Hey guys, it is me again. Julie AV. So ya, I just got this idea a few nights ago when I was lying in bed talking (on the phone) to MFINGA. She encouraged me to write it, and so here you go. Fang is a little out of character, but I don't think it is to bad. This is a great idea, I think, but it may not be written the best, but I really did do my best. **

Fang's pov

'God, why must she do this to me!?' We were all at the beach again, and I was desperate for everything to go right. The last few times that we had been at the beach had not gone so well.

Max was making this very hard to do. She was in a bikini that Nudge had somehow gotten when her and Iggy went to the store for food. At first Max had refused to wear it, but she agreed after Angel pointed out that it was that, or nothing.

**Bust It Baby  
Aye can I please talk to my bust it baby real quick homie  
Let me bring you in my world, and let you know what I call my lil bust it baby**

She did seem uncomfortable at first, but she got used to being so exposed.

You may be wondering what we are doing at a beach in bathing suits with our wings in full view of the public. Gazzy got the most wonderful idea. He decided that if you yell 'shark,' then the beach clears out pretty good. Especially if you have a body to prove it. So, we put the last guy that hit on Max in there. Just kidding, but we did tell them that there was a body found in the water yesterday. When ever a new group of people walked by, we would talk about how we had seen the search and rescue team. Pretty soon there weren't very many people at the beach. The ones who were stayed, left when they looked around and saw that there were not many other people were there. Humans are so weird; they don't like attention, or don't want to be alone, so when they looked around and realized that very few other people were there, they went home, just following the crowd.

Angel had the life guard at the beach call his friend, and one stood at the boating dock, and one at the drive in entrance. They both told people that they were not allowed to the beach today, there were to many reporting of sharks. It must be breeding season.

Ha! Ya right. The only shark around here was Max.

**She got me speedin' in the fast lane  
Pedal to the floor mayne, tryna get back to her love  
Best believe she got that good thang  
She my little hood thang, ask around they know us  
they know that's my..  
BUSTTTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know that's my..  
BUSTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know thats mine**

I was currently watching Max and the others swim. Ok, mostly Max. Fine, just Max, but who cares. She was wearing a red and white bathing suit with a blue anchor in the top part of the… top. The suit was very low cut- not that I am complaining- and the stripes looked so good on her.

So here we were, me trying not to stare openly at Max- and drool- with Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge swimming. This was going to be a long day.

Iggy got out of the water and came to sit next to me.

"Are you going to swim, or just stalk Max?" he said to me. I was just going to nod, but then I realized that he wouldn't see.

"You're lucky your blind" I said to him, honestly believing it. I would give anything to not be able to see Max right now.

**If ****I wasn't married to the streets, it'd be you  
Yo lips what make you so cute  
Love when you poke yo mouth out when you mad too  
Save your number in my phone under Lil Boo  
Like your sex but more love what cha do  
Turn me on how you stare at me when we through  
When you give it to me, I don't wanna turn ya loose  
Scared to moan around you, all I can say is "Ooh"  
My favorite panties of yours the ones that see-through  
One wit the pink trim on 'em and they light blue  
Speakin' for the goons, thank god for makin' you  
BUST IT BABY is what I call you**

"What?"

"The way Max looks right now, she would kill you" I said back to him.

"Why kill me?" He asked confused.

"Because you would not be able to control your hands, or mouth" I said, almost laughing. I'm good at controlling my emotions and I have issues with that sometimes.

He laughed, not believing me. "Well you might as well come swimming with us, you know, the cold might help with…" he trailed off.

"I'm good" it had two meanings, and I knew that he would understand both of them so I didn't need to clarify.

"Oh, ok" he said to me, obviously understanding both of the meanings that I meant for him to get.

**She got me speedin' in the fast lane  
Pedal to the floor mayne, tryna get back to her love  
Best believe she got that good thang  
She my little hood thang, ask around they know us  
they know that's my..  
BUSTTTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know that's my..  
BUSTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know thats mine**

Max walked over to me and sat down. She was dripping wet, and was defiantly making my life way harder. Whenever I told her how I felt –even if it was a very watered down version- she ran. I had loved her for as long as I could remember, and she did not feel the same way as me.

She turned to look at me. "Is something wrong?" she asked raising one eyebrow, and cocking her head to the side.

Damn! She is so perfect, and she even cares! How?! I knew that I didn't deserve her, I could never be good for her. I mean, come on, we live on the run, and get to eat like, half of what we need to every night. She deserves way better then that. To be honest, no one out there is good enough for her, but she can defiantly do better then me. I will always be there for her, even if she ends up loving another guy, I will be there, ready to kill him if he even attempts to hurt her. I know that she can protect herself, she has proven that so many times I have lost count, but I also know that I never want her to get hurt, so I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening.

**Ay Ay slow down ****  
They say he's an entertainer?, slow down  
you're just one more, he won't respect you  
He just gon' hurt you, and neglect you  
Well they gon' say what they wanna, yeah  
I made a promise, to do you right and I'm gonna  
Girl I'll do everything I can, prove i'ma better man  
Than your friends think I am**

I shook my head, letting her know that I was fine.

"Are you sure?" she said getting right in front of me, so she could look in my eyes and know if I was lying or not. She got onto her knees and put her hands in the said looking me straight in the eyes. There was no way I could lie now, she would know.

What she didn't know about the way she was sitting was that she was really really making it hard to control my emotions. **(A/N no pun intended)**

She narrowed her eyes at me, for a reason unknown to me. "I need to talk to you" she said, with her eyes still narrowed, but not angrily. "Iggy, you're in charge. Don't blow anything up, got it?" she shouted so Iggy could hear her. "Come on" she said to me in a voice that said that she meant business.

**She got me speedin' in the fast lane  
Pedal to the floor mayne, tryna get back to her love  
Best believe she got that good thang  
She my little hood thang, ask around they know us  
they know that's my..  
BUSTTTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know that's my..  
BUSTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know thats mine**

"Fang what had been up with you?" she said to me in a concerned voice.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at her like nothing was up. In truth, my problem what that lately it has been so hard to not tell max how I feel, Iggy had been telling me to tell her, and she has just been so caring, beautiful, awesome, perfect, and… max like. That is the only word to describe what she has been doing, but more concentrated then she used to be max- like. Sounds weird, doesn't it?

"Fang, you have not been talking to me" she said, now sounding really hurt.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine! Talking to me less then usual, what is wrong" she growled out. I looked deep into her eyes, and then said,

"Nothin."

"If you say that one more time, I will slap you" she said, sounding like she really meant it. It was very hard not to smile, here is a beautiful girl, who I happen to love, who is threatening to slap me if I don't tell her that, but if I do, she may slap me anyhow, and run away.

**I juss gave her a nick name, it's wet-wet  
Cause when we finished she mess up all the bedsets  
She got somethin' to relax me when i'm under stress  
Never told her, or let her know it but she the best  
She like to spell her name wit her tongue on my chest  
If you had told me it was this good, i'da never guessed  
She full of surprises, I don't know what she'll do next  
But while she sleep I sneak and put hickies on her neck  
And when she go out, she shut down the whole set  
love to see her in heels wit the slit in her dress  
She like to do her own hair and get her own checks  
My BUST IT BABY I keep 'er on deck**

When I didn't say anything, she did raise her hand to hit me, and she did. There was not way in hell that I was going to A) try to block her, and possibly hurt her or B) fight her. So I took it.

Her eyes widened, and then she looked at me angrily. "Why didn't you stop me?" she said, not whispered, really ticked off.

What? God, I will never understand her, she tries to hit me and I don't stop her, so she gets pissed, but if I would have, she would still have been pissed. So I did what I do best, I raised my eyebrow at her.

She lunged at me. Again, I didn't stop her, and I ended up on the ground with her on top of me (fine by me!). I smirked at the fact that she thought that this was going to get me to talk, when really I was enjoying myself….

"What the hell Fang?!" She shouted, not loud enough for the kids to hear. She raised her fist to punch me, and I didn't even tilt my face to the side.

Her eyes widened, and I watched as her anger slowly trickled away. "Fang, aren't you going to protect your self?" she asked, sounding sad.

She what I mean, now she is said that I wont hurt her, gosh I am so confused.

"No. I wont hurt you" I said quietly. I don't yell, ever. I am a quiet person, and this just follows my rule.

She suddenly released my hands- which were pinned above my head- and leaned down to put her face right next to mine Her forehead was leaning right on mine, and she was staring intently into my eyes.

**She got me speedin' in the fast lane  
Pedal to the floor mayne, tryna get back to her love  
Best believe she got that good thang  
She my little hood thang, ask around they know us  
they know that's my..  
BUSTTTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know that's my..  
BUSTTTT ITTT... bay babyyyy  
Everybody know thats mine **

I saw in her eyes that she was waiting for something. I didn't know what she was waiting for, but I knew that I was waiting for her to kiss me. When she didn't, I did. And no, I didn't mean kiss myself, I kissed her.

She immediately kissed me back, and did not hesitate in the slightest. I could feel her smiling.

"Finally" she muttered, dare I say it, sexually.

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong" I whispered against her lips. "Nothing at all."

**A/N Did you like it? Do you think everyone is in character? If you didn't, you can tell my why, even if it is in the form of a flame. But I would like to hear from you if you liked it too, ok? Please review, so I will know if something is wrong with it. Thanks, my reviews are the reason I do what I do, so please become my reason to do what I do and review. Have a nice day. (I would have a great day if you reviewed (hint hint).**


End file.
